Strange Love
by Kamui-Sakuya
Summary: Yuta is really bored. But Mr. Sakura entered him to do a play. But then an accident led him to find another lead character to be with him in the play. But is the lead only the one he looks for? Love is also brewing for the mistreated Yuta Kirishima...:)


STRANGE LOVE  
  
BY: KAMUISAKUYA  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own "ULTRA MANIAC" it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, what can I say... I'm not very good at making author notes but, I will say a few things...Strange love is what Yuta may be thinking about love. This is a one-shot fic that I made because Yuta is not getting the proper respect he needs... hehe...-... Just kidding, but really... I just really thought that it may be quite interesting to write a fic about Yuta Kirishima of Ultra Maniac... hehe...-... Well, anyway, I hope you like this fic that I wrote... R&R please!  
  
S T R A N G E L O V E  
  
BY: KAMUISAKUYA  
  
What an absolutely boring day...   
  
Nothing else to do but to sit down and mope all day...  
  
Since Nina said that she liked that Tsujiai guy, I've given up on her, but not totally though. Maybe one day she may be interested in me, wishful thinking.   
  
-Sigh- I don't follow Nina too much anymore, probably, I don't want to see her with that guy. Maybe my heart always shatters whenever I do, stupid me though, I thought I told myself to be really happy for her...  
  
Anyway, I was quite interested in Luna but then, she creeped me out, maybe she used a sort of magical attraction spell, potion or artifact... I didn't practically want to know.  
  
All the girls I know has someone in mind, so I guess that practically leaves me alone here and totally bored...  
  
"Yuta! Yuta! Where the heck are you?" Grandpa kept on shouting around calling for me.  
  
He can't find me though, because I'm in the roof.. -  
  
"What is it Grandpa?" I answered him as I went down the roof and entered the house from the window.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked a little agitated still.  
  
"Sorry, I was in the roof passing time... There's nothing to do around here." I answered yawning.  
  
"Well, that's what I thought..." Grandpa said being stingy a little.  
  
"Why were you calling me anyway?" I asked  
  
"There will be a magical theatrical play which will be held 2 weeks from now and I entered you for a role there so that you may have something productive to do... " he said handing me an envelope  
  
"Oh, I see.. that may be quite interesting. Alright. Thank you grandpa.." I said taking the envelope but my voice lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"Practice will start in a few days. The story is about the legend of the Prince and the Princess" he added giving me the script.  
  
"I understand..." I said still a little unenthusiastic reaching for the script.  
  
"Remember that your role is very important! You will be the Prince! Don't make a fool out of yourself and make us all proud.." he said strongly and proudly  
  
"What? the lead character? I can't.. " I said as I was surprised to hear that I will be the hero of the story.  
  
"Good Luck!" he interupted me and left, implying that any argument will be futile.   
  
"Well... I guess this will be worthwhile..." I said to myself  
  
After then, I started going to that theatrical play practice and do everything I was told to... I can't totally say that I'm not enjoying everything though...  
  
"Kirishima! You're very good! Mr. Sakura was not mistaken when he applied you." the director Mr. Nakagawa said  
  
"Kirishima, I enjoy being your partner. You are very interesting. Let us continue the great work." Reina Mizawa, the one playing the princess role told me after the first time we practiced together.  
  
A co-worker told me that she isn't like that at all.. she's very picky and very vain, an all-around snob to tell the truth. They all actually wonder how I can make her quiet. Well, I'm quite honored actually.   
  
The practices continued smoothly and nicely until...  
  
"Emergency! Its an accident!" the stage manager shouted after the lights fell down on us.  
  
I tried to save Reina but what happened is that we both got hurt.  
  
Reina twisted her leg and I got wounded in my right shoulder.   
  
"This is really bad... just as the play is about to be viewed..." the director said.  
  
"Yuta, are you okay?" a co-worker asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. I can carry on.." I answered holding my bleeding shoulder.  
  
"I don't think, she can though." he continued pointing to Reina which was screaming that her leg was hurting.  
  
"Yeah. We need a replacement for her... If not then this play will be cancelled.." Mr. Nakagawa said.  
  
"After all we've done, it all comes down to this... It's so sad.." my co-worker said  
  
After then we were sent to the hospital to have my shoulder bandaged and to have Reina confined.  
  
After I was bandaged, Mr. Nakagawa went to me...  
  
"Kirishima, do you think you can find someone to replace Reina. Someone who can match you? If you can bring her here and the play will go on... After everyone have done a reat job and I don't wish to waste it all..."   
  
"If not then it is alright we just have to cancel everything..." he continued sadly and after then he went away.  
  
That made me think, I don't I can find anyone to act with me... actually everyone's quite busy and I am the only one being bored... really... But who can I invite anyway?  
  
Maya, cannot be, she's with the prince after all. Luna, bad idea to begin with. My only choice is Nina, but I cannot guarantee that she can come with me, besides she likes Tsujiai. It's worth a try but... anyway, I'm just going to try.  
  
So I headed out to the real world to find Nina. When I went to their house, her mother told me that she was at school. So I went there.  
  
When I went there I saw her at once but she was with Tsujiai.  
  
"Yuta-kun! How are you! Its been a while.." she said  
  
Darn, I was going to hide for her not to see me anymore, so as not to disturb her anymore but...  
  
"Yo! Well, I was just asked by Grandpa to do some errands and just thought that I drop by. I see that you've been doing so well..." I said coolly  
  
"Oh, I see... Well just don't push yourself very hard and tell grandpa I said hello." Nina said cheerfully  
  
"Alright. Now, I must go.." I said and went off.  
  
Anyway, I guess.. that's it.. I can't ask her to come with me.  
  
Great. Just Great. The only enjoyment I have is totally devastated.  
  
I sat sadly in a garden alone, sad and really disappointed. But its totally weird though that I wasn't feeling totally weird when I was with them. I kept my cool... funny, huh?  
  
But since I am here... why not enjoy myself a little...  
  
But to no avail... I still continue to sit here still bored... probably I enjoyed doing play too much.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Why are you being too close to Tsujiai nowadays? Don't you think I always see you..." A voice I suddenly heard, it was a boy's voice  
  
"Oh, come on! Of course, he is my teammate and besides we have a tournament nearing and we are the ones who are going to represent this school!" another voice I heard, this time a girl's voice, trembling.  
  
"Yeah, right... besides it seems that Sakura and Tsujiai aren't going well with their relationship nowadays..." the boy continued to argue.  
  
"Can't you be more sensitive? You're being impossible! I hate you!" the girl yelled and started to run.  
  
I think a girl is having a spat with her boyfriend.  
  
The girl was running towards me, but I didn't notice that I have my foot stretched out and she tripped and fell onto me...  
  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I said as I catched her.  
  
When she raised her head, I saw she was crying...  
  
"Yuta..-kun.." she said  
  
I didn't recognize her at first but when she called me... I saw that it was Ayu.  
  
"Ayu-chan... Why are you crying?" I said. Darn, what is this? I'm being so insensitive.  
  
"Nothing, really.. I'm just.." she said as she fixed herself and sat beside me.  
  
After then silence ensued us... no one is talking between us... and I don't intend to be again insensitive.  
  
"Yuta-kun... When did you arrive here..." she said a little alright now, at least she's not crying anymore.  
  
"Just now, though..." I said calmly  
  
"I see..." she said trying to smile but she's very sad.  
  
I was thinking of cheering her up...   
  
"Could you...?" we suddenly said together.  
  
I stopped and she stopped..  
  
"Can you.." we again said in unison.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" I continued this time.  
  
She nodded and smiled at me, obviously she wanted the same thing...  
  
I brought her around town and I tried to cheer her up... somehow she started to lighten up...   
  
When I look at her... somehow... she seems prettier than usual. And it feels so nostalgic...  
  
After the time I spent with her, I walked her home.   
  
"Thank you, Yuta. I hope we could do this more often..." she said smiling this time and holding the stuffed toy I won for her.  
  
"Yeah, I had fun too... I just hope you won't cry anymore." I said smiling too.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry." she said and kissed me on the cheek  
  
"Just thanks." she said and went inside. I blushed.   
  
Damn. I didn't expect that... I..   
  
"Ayu-chan." I called out as I suddenly remembered about the play.  
  
I was thinking she wouldn't hear me but she turned around much to my surprise.  
  
"Yes.." she asked.  
  
"Would you be my princess?" I asked  
  
"Princess?" she asked confused.  
  
I explained everything about the play...  
  
"If your not interested its alright.." I added  
  
"Why not. That would be quite interesting." she said and went inside.  
  
I was very happy! Heck! I can't believe that Ayu would come with me...  
  
Anyway...  
  
I brought Ayu with me to the Magic world and let her play the part of the princess which she perfectly did. All the people working there they were very happy that Ayu was the one playing the part of the princess. I was very happy. I can't believe that she would...  
  
And finally the day of the play has come. We've sent tickets to everyone we know including Grandpa, the Principal, Nina, Tsujiai, Kaji, Maya and the Prince. They gladly came though.  
  
After all it was a great play...  
  
When we were doing the play for everyone my memories of Ayu slowly flooded my mind...  
  
Like the first time I saw her... I told her that I liked her but the truth is, I liked Nina.  
  
Then the next time, I danced with her...  
  
Then I saw her with her boyfriend...  
  
I wasn't really interested in her before though....  
  
But I guess...  
  
After the play, they all clapped their hands and honored us with a standing ovation. I can see Grandpa really proud of what I've done.   
  
Our friends congratulated us all and was happy for us. After that, there was a party for the cast and the workers as part of their thank you to us. Of course I was very happy and so was Ayu.  
  
I was at the veranda of the place we were looking at the stars.. Heck, Thinking about my feelings which were confusing me...   
  
I am confused that somehow... I just use to joke about me liking her but now I think that the joke is playing its cruel game on me...  
  
I was thinking, "How could I forget the feeling of being with her? Of dancing with her..." I was thinking this so thoroughly... How could I have been so stupid all this time...  
  
I was so absorbed in my thinking that I didn't realize Ayu was beside me...  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking?" Ayu said  
  
"Nothing at all.. just tired.." I said hiding the truth.  
  
"I see.." she said smiling.  
  
I don't actually know what to say to her... maybe I don't have the courage to tell her what I want to say...  
  
"Ayu..." I started blushing a little.  
  
"Yes?" she asked listening intently on what I have to say.  
  
"Do you remember the time when... we first met? The words I told you... its true okay... I mean..." I said a little shakily.  
  
"I understand..." she said and looked at me smiling beautifully.  
  
After then we watched the stars quietly. And I'm still blushing.   
  
She returned back to her world after everything has finished.   
  
And somehow again there is nothing to do around here... and the only thing I think about is...  
  
I can't believe this.. I've fallen in love with Ayu Tateishi...  
  
And I was thinking... about going...  
  
That's it! I've decided!   
  
Goodbye, Boring days!  
  
The next day on Ayu, Nina, Kaji and Tsujiai's class...  
  
"We have a new student..." the teacher said  
  
"Who could it be...?" the students asked  
  
"Please enter..." the teacher said.  
  
"Yes." the student answered  
  
"Please introduce yourself..." the teacher continued...  
  
"Good Morning. I am Kirishima, Yuta. Its nice to meet you all!" I said  
  
Final Notes: What can I say... anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic. R&R please! 


End file.
